The present invention relates to a bicycle storage structure and more particularly to a structure for housing and retaining a bicycle within its interior.
With the current interest in bicycling and the wide spread use of lightweight, expensive bicycles, it has become desirable to protect the vehicle from damage and unauthorized use when it is parked. To protect a bicycle while being transported or from exposure to the effects of weather, various shipping or storage containers have been proposed, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,272. In addition, a variety of lockers have been proposed for installation in public places wherein bicycles can be temporarily stored to protect them against tampering or thievery. Such containers and lockers have been effective for the purposes intended, but have not been entirely suitable for all situations where storage is desirable. In cases where protection from the elements is the primary concern, ease of entry and exit from the housing is desirable. Similarly, in situations where the primary concern is to protect the bicycle from falling over or being bumped by persons or vehicles, the ease with which the bicycle can be placed in or removed from the housing is important. Particularly around a home, it is often difficult to store a bicycle where it is easily accessible and yet not subject to damage from vehicles or things being moved about or by children playing.